Chicken Soup
by boywonder23
Summary: James was captured and tortured by Voldemort , found three months later, But is now in a coma, will this tragic event finally make Lily realize she loves James? And what's any of this got to do with chicken soup? and thanks to everyone who has R&R!


Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked at his broken body, his bruises more visible against the white hospital bed.

I was holding his pale hand, a tear falling on the bandage wrapped on his wrist where they had most likely been bound by rope or chain, more tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about the amount of skin that had been scraped from his wrists.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand when I realized Madam Promfrey coming over.

"Just checking his bandages, Dear" she said soothingly, pulling down his covers to reveal the hundreds of gashes over his body, they had to be changed every hour do to the fact that they wouldn't stop bleeding, Dumbledore had managed to slow it down but it was a form of Dark Magic he had never heard of before so he has devoted his time to finding a cure.

Along with the gashes, he also sported a arm broken in five places, Madam Promfrey didn't want to risk warping his arm by healing it with magic so instead it's wrapped tightly with a cast, there were a whole lot more broken but the only ones she couldn't were his arm and a few ribs.

In the back of my mind I could hear Madam Promfrey tsking and whispering "Poor boy." repeatedly under her breath.

I must have blanked out because the next thing I know Madam Promfrey was gone and I felt a hand on my shoulder resulting in me jumping two feet in the air, whew, just Remus I thought to myself.

"Lily, you need to eat." He said, gently guiding me to the chair by James's head, and putting a tray of food on my lap.

"I'm not hungry." I said stubbornly, running my fingers through his hair, which looked unusually dark against his pale skin.

"Starving yourself won't make him wake up sooner, Lils." Remus said the logical one as usual, and instead of listening to another lecture from Remus, I brushed the hair off James's forehead, toning Remus out by thinking about different James looked without his glasses, the dark shadow clearly visible under eyes, and about his smile, Oh how I wish I could see his smile again, his dimples, I touched his cheeks praying he would smile.

"Lily." Remus's voice breaking through my thoughts "did you even here a word I just said?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Eat." He said firmly.

"fine I groaned and looked down at my tray, surprising myself when I choked out a laugh, on my plate there was a sandwich, grapes, milk and five LARGE chocolate bars.

"Either you're trying to get me fat so you can eat me, or you think I'm really REALLY upset." I choked out in between laughter.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Remus asked pausing before he continued, so I could gain control of my laughter, "I mean we're all upset but y-"

"I know Remus." I said cutting him off mid sentence, "but it's my fault."

"No it's n-"

"Yes it is." I said cutting him off again, I was the last to see him, talk to him." I went on, "Do you know the last thing I said to him?" I asked wiping a tear off my cheek.

"No, but you don't have to tell m-"he tried to add before I cut him off again.

No, I'll be fine, I want to." I gave him a small smile and took a deep breath before starting.

* * *

_I was patrolling the corridors alone, when a very late James Potter came running up to me._

"_Sorry I'm late, but I was-"_

"_Don't want to hear it Potter." I snapped cutting him off mid excuse._

_Half an hour of silent patrolling went by before he tried talking again._

"_Hey Lily, I wondering do-"_

"_NO! JAMES, I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I yelled before he could finish, "In fact I will never EVER go out with you" I continued, "So get that thought into your pea sized brain, I'll go out with you when Professor Slughorn's skinny as a broom, Got it!" after I finished my rant, I looked up at his eyes and to my surprise saw anger._

"_Are you done?" he snapped before turning away, "Oh, and for your information," He stopped and turned back around." I was going to ask if you knew how to make chicken noodle soup."_

"_Sure you were." I said sarcastically to his retreating form._

"_I was." He retorted, walking back towards me, " Remus told me you were a good cook, and seeing as he's sick I was going to make him some soup." _

_The anger gone from his eyes replaced by hurt, "It's what good friends do." He added before walking away into the darkness._

* * *

"-and when I went to check on you the next morning, Remus, you told me he never went to bed."I managed before I broke down sobbing.

"It's not your fault, Lils." Remus consoled me, rubbing my back, while I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I guess not." I said pulling away from Remus, and wiping my eyes with my shirt sleeve, "But all I could think of for the three months he was missing was the hurt in eyes , when he walked away." My eyes welled up again.

"Its okay, Lily, you probably just need some rest." He said gently, grabbing a blanket off the end of James's bed and placing it on my shoulders.

"I'll watch James while you sleep. "He added before the peacefulness of sleep engulfed me.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of talking and laughter, wait a second laughter? How can they be laughing when their friend is laying in a coma right beside them?

Wait a second I recognize that laugh, James.

I sprung my eyes open and sure enough there was James propped up by pillows, awake, and playing cards with Remus and Sirius.

Apparently Dumbledore's long hours of studying had payed off because James had regained some color in his skin again.

I was in shock I couldn't speak, they didn't notice me, and I didn't want to make a sound fearing I was still dreaming, I finally managed to whisper," James."

They all looked at me in surprise evident on their faces, "Lily." James replied, "You scared us, we didn't know you were awake, are you okay?

And as I looked into his eyes, I saw concern, for me, even when I was fine and he was captured and now looked as if he was hit by car, he still cared about me over himself.

Then it hit me like a speeding train, I loved James Potter. I really really loved him, with a new kind of love, I'd never felt before, something that made every other love seem wimpy and washed out in comparison, I loved him with every cell in my body, every thought in my head, every breath in my lungs.

"Lily?" James asked, breaking me out of my trance.

And then right there in front of everyone, I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his. He was startled and for a second I thought he was going to push me away. But instead he wrapped his good arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I heard Sirius wolf whistle, but still James and I kissed, slanting our heads this way and that to get closer. I would have kissed him happily for the next millennium, but a person's got to breathe, reluctantly I ended the kiss and took a step back.

James's eyes were glittering brightly and his face had a look of wonder on it.

"I love you." I said quietly.

A half smile quirked his mouth, "I love you to."

"Ahem." A loud voice interrupted, "not to be a third wheel or anything."

"And fourth." Sirius chimed in.

"But we were in the middle of a game." Remus said holding up a deck of cards.

"Sorry guys." I said, sliding onto the bed with James and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, how come Lily gets to sit on the bed, while we have to sit on these crummy chairs?" squirming in his chair, in a futile attempt to get comfortable.

"Because she's my Girlfriend, right? James asked while looking down at me.

"Right." I answered looking back up at him and giving him a quick kiss.

About an hour later Remus and Sirius left to go eat supper, leaving me and James alone, laying on his bed enjoying the silence, when he promptly broke it saying " You know" sitting up slightly and leaning on his elbow for support ,before continuing," being in a coma for three weeks sure can make a guy hungry." He said suggestively

"What do you want?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Chicken soup." He replied grinning down at me.

"James, that's not funny." I yelled, punching him lightly in the arm, before pulling his face down and kissing him fully on the lips.

So there we were laying on a bed, kissing, deeply in love, and all thanks to chicken soup.

The End.


End file.
